Young and Loaded
by Summerlander
Summary: Bradin starts school at Playa Linda Prep, where all the trust fund babies are. He becomes friends with the popular and gets to do some things where money is no object. Ski trips, Beach Vacations, etc... All the while getting really close to a girl named C
1. Default Chapter

Bradin didn't know why, but his aunt enrolled him in Playa Linda's private school. The school that all Playa Linda's rich kids when to. 

He would have been fine going to the public school, but for some weird reason his aunt insisted on him going to this school.

It doesn't matter what high school you're going to or where it is. There are always the same cliques, was the conclusion Bradin had come to.

It was his first day at Playa Linda Prep and he was sitting in the cafeteria. All the cliques were sitting at different tables.

There was the Upper Crust (the popular people) sit at the long tables by the windows, the best spot in the cafeteria. They're surrounded on all sides by the hangers-on, the popular juniors who will sit at the Upper Crust table when they rule the school as seniors.

Jocks sit front and center, flanked by Groupies, mostly the jocks girlfriends or their wannabe girlfriends.

Dregs are way in the back by the emergency exit, so they can sneak out and get high.

IQ's sit up front and close to the doors so they can make it to their next class on time.

The foreign students sit in the corner near the wending machines.

There are a few other groups that aren't important enough to even mention.

People would do anything to be a part of the Upper Crust.

Bradin was observing them from a quiet place in the corner, somewhere between the hangers-on and the IQ's, not a bad place for a new student.

There were three girls and two guys that seemed to be the main Upper Crust group and then there were a few other people near them.

There were two girls, one with blond hair and the other with brown that he recognized from his English class. He could still remember their slightly ditsy conversation, which consisted mostly of their plans for the weekend.

He knew that their names were Brooke and Natalie, but he wasn't sure which one was which.

One of the guys sitting with them was in his math class. He had curly hair that was dirty blond.

The bell rang and Bradin quickly stood up, hoping to beat the rush out of the cafeteria.

He wandered down the hall and finally found his locker.

Right 13...Left 47...Right 20... and thankfully it opened on the first try.

He was pleased with himself for finding his French class before the second bell went and made him late.

The second he entered the class he was painfully aware that the third girl from the Upper Crust was sitting in one of the desk in the second row.

She was truly beautiful. Her long blond hair lightly caressed her bare shoulders. Her turquoise shirt was tight in all the right places, excentuating her curves and her piercing green eyes. She was wearing a pleated white skirt that showed off her tanned and toned thighs.

Bradin tried to keep his cool as he walked past her, just as he had almost made it he lost his hold on his binder and his pencil case fell out. His pencils and pens made a clattering noise as they all hit the floor and scattered everywhere.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

"Uh...that sucks" the girl said "Let me help you," she added as she climbed out of her seat and helped him to collect everything.

"Thanks" Bradin said.

"No problem" she replied "I'm Cassie, by the way" she added.

"Bradin"

"Bonjour" an eccentric women exclaimed as she came into the room. The French teacher.

"Je m'appele Madame Provencal" she said.

She didn't get a reply, only a bunch of confused faces to which she translated.

"My name is Mrs. Provencal," she said.

The rest of the class when by quickly for Bradin, he wasn't paying any attention at all to what the teacher was saying. He was way too distracted by Cassie who was siting in front of him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night Bradin was walking along the beach in front of his house.

"Fuck!" he heard someone cried from behind him and he turned around to see a girl wearing a fancy party gown.

She was bent over trying to take off her shoe because the heel just broke off it. When she stood up again Bradin realized that it was Cassie from school.

At that moment it started to pour down rain.

"Just my luck" she sighed.

"Can I help you?" Bradin asked as he squinted to keep the rain out of his eyes.

Cassie was startled to see him at first, but then she relaxed when she realized who it was.

"You're...Bradin from my French class" she said.

"Yea" Bradin replied.

"What are you doing out here? In that dress?" Bradin asked.

"I was at one of these charity events and I thought it was nice enough to walk home, but then my heel broke and..." she lifted her arms indicating the rain "Well I think you know the rest" she said.

They were both dripping wet by then. Bradin wasn't surprised that Cassie even looked amazing when she was soaking wet.

"Do you want to come in and dry off?" Bradin suggested.

"That would be great" Cassie replied.

Bradin lead Cassie up to the house and into his room.

"Here" Bradin said as he handed her one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweat pants.

"It might not be the most fashionable..." he started to say, but Cassie cut him off.

"It's perfect," she said as she took the clothes from him.

"You can change in the bathroom in the next room on your right" Bradin said, "They're towels in there too," he added.

"Thanks" Cassie said as she headed to the bathroom.

Bradin closed the door behind her and quickly got changed out of his wet clothes while she was gone.

Cassie came back a few minutes later. She had pulled the string of the sweat pants as tight as she could to keep them from falling off her slender hips.

The t-shirt didn't quite meet the sweat pants and there was a small gap of skin showing. Her hair was tossed into a messy ponytail with a few strands falling out.

"I bet you look good in nothing" Bradin slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he had said.

"I-I mean I bet you look good in everything" he corrected.

Cassie blushed and mumbled something incoherent.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things weird," Bradin said.

"Don't worry about it" Cassie replied.

"So, what do you want to do until the rain stops?" Bradin asked.

"We could just talk" Cassie suggested.

"Okay" Bradin replied.

"So where are you from originally?" Cassie asked.

"Kansas"

"Really? That's cool," Cassie said.

"Have you always lived here?" Bradin asked.

"Yea" Cassie replied.

"Do you miss your friends back in Kansas?" Cassie asked.

"Some of them. Others I can live without" Bradin replied.

"I know what you mean. There are a few of my friends that I couldn't live without and others that I probably wouldn't even notice it they weren't there" Cassie said.

Bradin nodded in agreement.

"Do you keep in touch?" Cassie asked.

"No, not really. I'm not much of a writer" Bradin replied.

"Guys suck at keeping in touch. Do you not have a girlfriend that's calling you and emailing you?" Cassie asked.

"No" Bradin replied.

"Is that no you don't have a girlfriend or no she's just not calling you?" Cassie questioned.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend" Bradin replied.

"Interesting" Cassie said and then changed the subject before he could answer.

"Was Madame Provencal not a total nut case" Cassie laughed.

" Yea, I couldn't believe it when she pulled out her guitar and made us sing that French song" Bradin agreed.

"It'll definitely going to be an interesting class," Cassie said.

"Definitely" Bradin agreed.

"Hey look, it stopped raining" Cassie said as she when over to the window.

"I should probably be going then," Cassie said.

"Okay"

"Can I give you these clothes back alter?" Cassie questioned.

"Yea, that's fine" Bradin replied.

"Thanks" Cassie said as she grabbed her still wet dress and left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

Do you think that Bradin should become a member of the Upper Crust? Or should Cassie be forced to chose between Bradin and her popular friends?

Summerlander


	2. Chapter 2

"Feeding time at the zoo" Bradin chuckled silently to himself as he walked into the cafeteria.

If these were supposed to be the offspring of Playa Linda's finest he couldn't imagine what the public schools were like.

He slowly walked passed the jock table where they were all chanting.

"Chug" "Chug" "Chug"

While one of them drank a carton of chocolate milk as fast as he could.

Bradin was headed to sit in the same place as yesterday when he heard a voice calling him.

"Bradin!"

He turned around to see Cassie waving him over.

"Sit with us" she said as he got closer.

Bradin put his tray down and slid into the chair next to Cassie's.

"Guys this is Bradin" she said to her friends.

"Aren't you in my English class?" the girl with blond hair questioned.

"Yea" Bradin nodded.

"Cool" she said, "I'm Natalie" she added as she put her hand out for him to shake.

"It's nice to meet you" Bradin replied as he shook her hand. He knew he sounded stupid, but what else was he supposed to say?

"I'm Brooke," the girl with brown hair said.

"Hi" Bradin replied, opting out of the 'It's nice to meet you' thing this time.

"Scott"

"Parker"

Bradin nodded his acknowledgement of the two guys.

"So you're new here right," Scott said.

"Yea" Bradin replied.

"Where are you from?" Natalie asked.

"Kansas" Bradin replied.

"Kansas?...ew" Brooke said.

"Ignore her" Cassie said as she glared at her friend.

"We should get going" Parker said as he stood.

Everyone followed his lead so Bradin did too.

"Where are you going?" Bradin asked "It's too early to head to class" he said.

"We're doing to opposite" Parker replied.

"Opposite of what?" Bradin asked.

"Going to class" Parker replied.

"If you don't want to skip with us you don't have to," Cassie said.

"No, of course I want to come" Bradin replied.

"Good" Cassie smiled.

"We have to get off school grounds before the bell rings or else the teachers get suspicious" Scott explained.

Bradin nodded his understanding.

"So, where are we going today?" Natalie asked.

"I was thinking we would go to the billiards and play some pool" Parker replied.

"Let's stop at Starbucks on the way. I wanna get a mocha," Brooke said.

"Me too" Cassie agreed.

The six of them piled into two cars and drove the short distance to the Starbucks and then on to the Billiards.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Bradin?" Cassie said.

"Yea" Bradin replied.

"What are you doing on Saturday night?" she asked.

"I don't think I have anything planned" Bradin replied.

"Great! Do you want to be my date to this charity thing for the children hospital?" Cassie asked.

"Sure" he replied.

"Do you have a suit?" Cassie asked.

"Uhhh...no" Bradin replied.

Cassie got a devilish look on her face.

"What?" Bradin questioned.

"We're going shopping" she replied as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the pool hall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm not really a suit type of guy," Bradin said as they walked into an expensive formal wear store.

"Of course you are" Cassie replied.

Bradin followed Cassie around the store as she pulled random suit off their racks and gave them to Bradin to hold.

After about ten minutes she seemed content that they had everyone that might look good on him.

"I know!" she exclaimed "I'll get a new dress here and we can make sure they look good together" she said.

"Okay" Bradin couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

Cassie picked out a few dresses and then they went over to the changing rooms.

"Here, try this one on first" she said as she handed Bradin a suit.

"Okay" he replied as he took the suit and headed into the stall.

A few minutes later Bradin came back out with the suit on.

"Wow, you look...amazing" Cassie sighed.

"You really think so?" Bradin questioned.

"Definitely" Cassie replied.

"Why don't you try on a dress now?" Bradin suggested.

"Okay" Cassie replied.

She grabbed a light pink, strapless dress with a tight bustier top and flowing bottom.

Cassie was in the stall for a few minutes before she spoke up.

"I don't think I like this one" she said.

"Come out and let me see it" Bradin replied.

"I don't know," she said.

"Why what's wrong with it?" he questioned.

"I look like Jennifer Lopez in that dress she wore at the end of Maid in Manhattan" Cassie replied.

"I never saw that movie," Bradin said.

Cassie slowly opened the door and stepped out.

"God! I feel like I'm going to pop out" she exclaimed as she covered her chest with her hands. The bustier of the dress was so tight that her breasts were being squished out the top.

"I like it" Bradin replied.

"I bet you do" Cassie laughed.

She quickly turned and went back into the dressing room.

"Pass me the white dress that has the bright pink ribbon" Cassie said.

Bradin found the dress she was talking about and passed it over the stall.

"Thanks" she said.

"Why don't you try on another one of the suit I picked out" she suggested.

"Okay" he replied.

Bradin was finished before Cassie and he came back out of the stall.

She came out a few minutes later though, but she was holding the front of her dress.

"Do you think you could zip me up?" she asked as she turned her back to him.

Bradin paused as he looked at her tanned back.

His fingers lightly brushed her soft skin as he reached for the zipper.

"There we go" Bradin said once he had finished.

"What do you think?" Cassie asked as she spun around once.

"Beautiful, but I already thought that without the new dress" Bradin replied.

"Thank-you" Cassie said.

"And that suit is definitely the one. I love it!" Cassie said.

"May I have this dance?" Bradin asked as he put his hand out.

"But there's no music" Cassie replied.

Bradin cleared his throat and then started to sing.

'Everyday, I look around Seems that no one's ever satisfied Could it be, that underneath We've all got something to hide?'

Cassie smiled and took Bradin's hand.

'If it's love that keeps us breathin'  
Gives us something to believe in Is it fear that makes us blind?  
Tell me, why is love so hard to find?'

He placed his other hand on the small of her back and she put her other hand on his shoulder.

'If we hear so much about it And we can't go on without it Let the mystery unwind Tell me, why is love so hard to find?'

They swayed slowly together. Bradin tighten his grip on Cassie and pulled her in closer to himself.

'All I know is when you find it Even earth can feel like you're in heaven Tell me now, unlock the secret Help us all to find the hidden treasure'

Cassie placed her head on Bradin's shoulder as they continued to dance.

'Don't you know I'm never gonna give up 'Til I find the love?  
I'll be searchin' the whole world over To find my love...'

Cassie lifted her head off his shoulder as he finished singing.

"You have a beautiful voice," she said.

"Thanks"

Their eyes locked and Bradin was lost in how green her eyes were.

He slowly leaned in and their lips met. They kissed for a few minutes before pulling away for much needed air.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

What problems do you think Cassie and Bradin's relationship should have? To bring in a little drama and make it interesting.

Summerlander 


	3. Chapter 3

"You look so handsome" Ava gushed as she fixed the collar of his suit.

"Aunt Ava, stop it" Bradin replied.

"Sorry" she said as she stepped away from him.

"What time are you leaving?" she asked.

"Cassie said that she would pick me up at 7" Bradin replied.

"Well don't you clean up nice" Susannah said as she walked into the room.

"I don't see why you're all making such a big deal of this" Bradin said.

"You should learn how to take a complement" Susannah replied.

There was a honk outside.

"That's me," Bradin said as he headed for the door.

"Have fun" Ava called after him.

Bradin was shocked to see that there was a limo waiting for him at the end of the driveway. He slowly walked up to it and once he got closer the door opened and Cassie popped her head out.

"Do you always move this slow?" she asked.

"Sorry" he replied as he slid into the seat beside her.

"Where is this thing anyways?" Bradin asked after they had been driving for a few minutes.

"At the Arbutus Ridge Golf Course" Cassie replied.

"Never heard of it before" Bradin said.

"It's a really beautiful place, especially at night when all the lights are on" Cassie said.

"Do you golf?" Cassie asked.

"I've been a few times, but I'm not exactly a pro" Bradin replied.

"We should go some time" she suggested.

"Sure" he replied.

The limo parked and the driver came around to open the door for them.

"Thank-you" Cassie said to him as she got out.

"Thanks man" Bradin said.

"It's my pleasure" the driver replied as he tilted his hat to them.

Bradin could help but wonder what it was like for this middle-aged man to have to be so polite to a bunch of teenagers. It must suck was the conclusion he came to.

Cassie hooked her arm with Bradin's as they walked in the front doors of the golf course.

The second they walked in the door Cassie's parents pounced them on.

"So you're Bradin" her dad said as he shook Bradin's hand "I'm Cassie's father Mr. Chapman" she added.

"It's nice to meet you sir" Bradin replied.

"And I'm Cassie's mom, you can call me Melinda" her mom said.

"It's nice to meet you too" Bradin replied.

"And this Cassie's younger brother and sister" Melinda said as the two siblings were pushed closer to Bradin.

"Tell him your names" Melinda encouraged.

"I'm Brad" the boy who looked to be about 12 said as he glared at his mother for being to annoying.

"My name is Samantha" the little girl who was 6 whispered quietly. She was obviously shy.

"It's nice to meet you both" Bradin replied.

"Well now that we all know each other Bradin and I need to be going," Cassie said as he took Bradin's hand and pulled him away.

She only stopped once they were out of sight of her family.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know they were going to do that" she apologized.

"Don't worry about it" Bradin replied.

Bradin started to look around and he was surprised to see that Parker, Scott, Natalie and Brooke were all here also with their families, or not so much with their families, but their families were there.

"I didn't know all your friends were going to be here," Bradin said.

"Yea, this is how we became friends. All of our families come to these charity parties" Cassie replied.

"That's cool," he said.

"Yea" she agreed.

They went over to where Parker, Scoot, Natalie and Brooke were standing.

"What do you say we go somewhere else and actually have some fun?" Parker suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Cassie said.

They wandered down the hall until they found an empty room.

Bradin learnt something very interesting.

Just because your family has a lot of money that doesn't mean you are well behaved and don't get really wild.

By the end of the night they were all pissed drunk and the parents didn't come to check on them once.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

I'm trying to get back into writing my stories after taking a very long break, but I think it's what I needed because I was getting really bored.

Summerlander 


End file.
